shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam7121
Shazam7121 (Shazam Franco Oliquino) is a protagonist, and Youtuber (born April 2nd, 2003 Quezon, Philippines). He makes Rap Battles, Reaction videos, and other stuff, but some reasons he will not gonna be active in the community since May 2017-July-August September but except in October, he's back in the Community, but since October 2017 his channel was finally deleted and later it was brought back except the Channel would be Deleted in October 27 2017. Roles Shazam7121 Rap Battles * Combat Echizen * Doom Guy (video) * Michael Myers (audio) * Jeff the Killer (video) * Sonic.EXE * DeathMetalWeavile386 * ScrewToHell (video) * KennethH5 (video) * Himself (Shotgun vs DeathMetalWeavile) * (Any Roles Shazam filmed in 2014) (background cameos) (Shotgun vs DeathMetalWeavile) * Mario (Mario vs Mickey Mouse) * ROBLOX (2014 version) * Minecraft * Luigi (video) * Google Plus * B-Bone * Supa Hot Fire * NicePeter * EpicLloyd * Mute Spittah * Chunk * Dirt * Tiger Woods * OJ Simpson (video) * Link * Cloud * Shy Guy * Knowe386 (Shotgun vs Knowe 2) (twice) * ROBLOX (2015 Version) (twice) * Black Yoshi * Mario * SuperMarioGlitchy4 (cameo) * Knuckles (cameo) * Himself (Shazam vs Zack) * Roblox (2016 Version) (thrice) * Himself (Shazam vs Shazam's Dad) * Chris Brown (audio) * Beatskull's Victim (cameo) * Justin Bieber (cameo) * Angry Joe (originally casting scrapped to KennethH5) * Skype (audio) * Google Hangouts * Danny Phatom (video) * Filthy Frank (audio) * The Second Coming * The Dark Lord (originally casting) * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennethH5) * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennehH5 2) * Justin MarioSonic * Murder Cameo (Mickey Mouse vs Donald Duck) * Goofy * Donald Trump * Ryu (cameo) * Himself (Shazam vs Zack) (again) * Skeep (video) * Michael Myers (remaster addition) (scrapped) * Black Yoshi (scrapped) * Google Hangouts (again) (scrapped) * Chris Brown (twice) (scrapped) * Stofferex (scrapped) * WoodenHornets (scrapped) * B-Lo Lorbes (scrapped) * Chris Brown (thrice) (scrapped) * Duplo (scrapped) MUGEN Rap Battles of History * Nanarman * Blueman * Daniel * Adam Amundson * Giant Chicken * Thanksgiving Turkey * Peter Griffin * Mario * Luigi * Beavis * Butt-Head * Kung Fu Man * Ryu * Iceman (Megaman) * iceman (X-Men) * Himself 2nd Disney Junior Rap Battles * Minecraft * Roblox * Mickey Mouse * Henry Hugglemonster * Sonic (cancelled) * PS4 Best Rap Battles * Navi (unofficial) * Hand (unofficial) * Mate * Green Screen * Green Screen Material keying out (cameo) * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennethH5) * AndriodAppsReviews * Max * DJ in the Corner * Himself (Shazam7121 vs KennethH5 2) * PaletteReviews * VinnyO Epic Battles * Caza Zach * AndriodAppsReviews * Himself Epic Rap Battles of Boredom * Himself (video) Epic Rap Battles of Stickmen * One * Xiao Xiao Rap Battles (2015 Edition) *Alan Becker (audio) * N64Mario Epic Rap Battles of History (Season 4 Fake Leak) * Phil * Phone Epic Rap Battles of Skype * Primetec (Joke Battle) (audio) * Pikaassassin Creed (audio) * Addi Jr (audio) (scrapped) (twice) Epic Rap Battles of Inanimate * Toilet * Announcer (2nd Battle only) Category:Male Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battles of Skype Category:Epic Rap Battles of Inanimate Category:Mugen Rap Battles of History Category:Fans of WWE